WWE Apocalypse
by L.L. Browning
Summary: Join a band of WWE Superstars, along with others down the road survive a tough zombie apocalypse.
1. The Apocalypse Begins

**We do not own WWE or its characters**

**Most characters are referenced by their real name.**

"And Dean Ambrose takes down Bray Wyatt with a devastating clothesline!" Michael Cole emphatically shouted from the announce table.

"This has been a match for the ages for sure." Jerry "The King" Lawler added.

"What match are you guys watching, it's been clear that Bray Wyatt has been in control of this match since the beginning. Ambrose has been lucky to get a few hits on him." John Bradshaw Layfield retorted.

"Oh, shut up John." Paige said, with eager eyes on the match due to her boyfriend Dean. They had been together for a couple months, however they had only started a storyline with each-other two weeks ago.

"You people are idiots." JBL stated. As Bray rebounded getting up and hitting a devastating clothesline of his own. He then approached the corner, grabbed both side of the turnbuckle and started to lean backwards so he could see Ambrose. Wyatt then fell and caught himself with his hands and proceeded to do his unnatural spider walk.

"This is disturbing." Michael Cole said.

"Come on Dean." Paige said concerned, when suddenly a loud scream was heard from all across the cheap seats. This caused Paige and the rest of the announce table, as well as Lilian Garcia to look up at the cheap seats of the Allstate Arena. What they saw was shocking, a group of zombies were eating the fans. They all rubbed their eyes trying to wake up, however the images would not go away. It was at this moment Bray fell over in his spider walk having caught a glimpse of what everyone but Ambrose had saw. Realizing this was life or death both Paige broke the script.

"Jonathan, we need to get out of here." Paige screamed. Jonathan, or Dean, now looked up and saw the undead. He then vigorously shook his head in agreement.

"Alright follow me, we will get to one of the tour buses they have a lot of food and I have a key." Bray Wyatt said.

"Thanks Windham." Jonathan said, as Windham led Jon and Paige to the backstage area. When they reached the backstage area they saw it was no better off than the stands. Superstars and divas alike were being mobbed by the undead. Only two were making any progress at all. John Cena was charging straight at zombies and knocking their heads off with just one punch. Meanwhile Michael Wolfe, known better by his ring name Dustin Storm (my OC), was in a corner protecting his girlfriend Danielle Moinet, or Summer Rae. Ambrose ran over to the corner and helped pull a couple zombies away from the corner, and motioned Michael and Danielle to join him.

Paige went to get Cena, but he refused to leave. Windham continued to lead the group through the backstage area, as even though he was big dude he could run incredibly fast. They continued to run along, at such a speed they didn't even notice AJ Mendez, hiding in a corner from the overwhelming amount of zombies.

"HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" AJ screamed as she was able to catch up to the group. Not long after they made it to the parking lot, unfortunately the buses were already overrun by zombies. Suddenly a non-wwe bus pulled up in front of them and the window rolled down.

"What are you waiting for get in." Glenn Jacobs, or Kane, said as they all got in and drove away leaving anyone else who is or was alive there to die. Suddenly Jon shot up, with his eyes wide.

"Where is Saraya"(Paige) Jon questioned nervously.


	2. THEY MADE ZOMBIES? & Coping

**We do not own WWE or its characters**

**Characters are referenced by their real names so here is a key:**

**Jonathan (Jon) Good- Dean Ambrose**

**Saraya ****Jade Bevis****- Paige**

**Windham Rotunda- Bray Wyatt**

**April Mendez- AJ Lee**

**Danielle Moinet- Summer Rae**

**Glenn Jacobs- Kane**

**Paul Levesque- Triple H**

**Michael Wolfe- Dustin Storm (OC) Appearance: Christian build, and CM Punk face (don't know how else to explain it. I'll make a picture at some point.)**

**Phil Brooks- CM Punk**

**Colby Lewis- Seth Rollins**

**Nicole ****Garcia-Colace****- Nikki Bella**

**Alright enough from me onto the story.**

"TURN THIS THING AROUND RIGHT NOW GLENN!" Jonathan screamed lunging right at Glenn, only to be held back by Windham and Michael.

"Listen here Jon." Kane said while trying to keep his eyes on the road. "I know how these things work. They swarm and as soon as they come at someone, all the others are attracted to that person. Which means Saraya is probably already dead." Glenn said solemnly, however Jon lunged at him again only to have to be restrained again.

"Whatever you have to say Glenn, might want to get it done fast." Danielle advised Glenn.

"Jon, Saraya is probably dead, that is one reason we shouldn't go back there. Another reason is they will be able to track us now, and as long as we keep going the opposite direction they won't catch us." Glenn explained.

"What about John, huh, what about Cena he seemed just fine." Jon said in denial, while still being restrained.

"John will tire out eventually. The zombies will keep coming until he dies." Glenn further explained, and Jon collapsed onto the couch and put his hands over his face.

"Hey, Jon, its going to be alright." AJ said trying to calm Jonathan.

"How did you manage it April?" Jon questioned and got a confused look from April. "When Phil left the WWE and you, how did you cope with it?" Jon questioned more thoroughly.

"I really still haven't come to total terms with it, but to get my mind off it all I did is thought was of someone who I know really cares about me." AJ's eyes started to glisten as she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey April you're the one who is supposed to be helping me, its kind of hard when I have to help you out as well." Dean joked as he sat up on the couch and engulfed AJ in a friendly hug.

"Well it looks like we are all on good terms for now." Michael said.

"Way to ruin the moment Mike." Windham joked.

"You too Windham." Danielle joined in.

"Will you guys cut it out back there I'm trying to focus on the road." Glenn said seriously from the drivers seat of the bus.

"Glenn, you seem to know a lot about these zombies. Anything else you can tell us." Michael asked. Glenn breathed deeply and started to speak.

"The authority made them." Glenn said bracing for the backlash he was about to receive.

"WHAT!?" Was the only thing the group could say with confusion apparent.

"The authority made them to hunt Phil Brooks." Glenn explained, and AJ upon hearing this name tightened her grip on Jonathan causing him to gasp in slight pain. As for even though it didn't look like it, AJ sure could lock in a death grip.

"Wait, the authority as in Vince, Stephanie, and Paul?" Windham asked being the only one able to speak after the bombshell. Glenn shook his head slowly. "So your telling me they endangered the entire human race just to find Phil Brooks?"

"In a way. I was there when they started progress, and they completely harmless. I didn't even know what they were doing at the time, it wasn't until a week ago I found out what it was for. I thought it was stupid, but I didn't go against their judgement.

"Why were they after Phil in the first place?" Jon asked, with AJ still firmly attached to his side.

"To make an example, is the best I can guess. They didn't tell anyone their reasoning behind it." Glenn tried to explain to the best of his abilities.

"Wouldn't they just hire an assassin then?" Danielle questioned.

"No, the Mcmahons would have to do something unprecedented." Glenn explained.

"That definitely sounds like they. They said they would have me do something unprecedented, and all I did was dress up in a bunny suit and be a rose bud so I wouldn't put it past them." Michael said which caused everyone except Glenn to slightly laughed. "What are you guys laughing at I was an amazing bunny, it was exceptionally hard to keep that bunny head on with the moves i did." Michael joked.

"Oh, yes your bunny gimmick was incredibly attractive." Danielle said sarcastically which got a smile off of everyone, even Glenn.

"Back to the topic of zombies now, I'm taking us to meet up with Colby and Nicole who have a supply of canned food and clothes for us." Glenn said.

"Colby and Nichole!" Everyone except Glenn and Jon exclaimed.

"Yeah Nikki broke up with Cena, and went with Colby because she thought Cena had become to self centered." Jon explained.

"Well good for them, hopefully it works out." Danielle said optimistically.

"You guys need to learn to stop the side conversations. Anyway what Ambrose said is correct, and when we meet up with them we will take them in and continue heading South." Glenn explicated.

"Well then we got a long trip then." Jonathan said as he kicked his feet up on the couch.

"Alright then me and Glenn will switch off driving." Windham stated.

"I'm definitely going to go to sleep as well." Michael said as he laid down on the couch opposite of Jonathan.

"Well I'm going to stay up, and read the one book I have on me." AJ said as she headed to the back of the bus where the master bedroom was located.

"I'll go talk with AJ then." Danielle said as she leaned over and gave Michael a kiss. "See you later." She whispered into Michael's ear and walked toward the back of the bus.

"Man, you're lucky to have her." Jonathan said to Michael not even taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Thanks. While we are on the subject however what's going on between you and AJ?" Michael asked, and Jonathan gave a misunderstanding glare at Michael.

"What is that supposed to mean Rose Bud." Jonathan said in his psychotic voice, proving that Dean Ambrose was a character that correctly portrayed him in real life.

"Please, I saw that death grip April had you in. Didn't you Windham?" Michael jokingly asked.

"I did see it Michael, and I know AJ thought that was more than just a friendly hug Jon." Windham joked from the shotgun seat of the tour bus.

"Alright, I am going to change the topic by turning away from you two and going to sleep. Also I just lost Saraya you think I would move on that quickly?" Jonathan questioned and got a smirk from Michael in return. "Your a dick Michael." Jonathan added, which got laughter out of everyone in the front of the bus, then he turned around and tried to fall asleep with the days events still fresh in his mind.

"He knows him and April were meant to be." Windham whispered to Michael.

"Oh yeah, he definitely knows it he is just in denial. He just better know Danielle and I get first call of the master bedrooms if we want it. Which reminds me I have a date in there anyway, goodnight Windham." Michael said and went off to the master bedroom.


	3. Heel Turn, Tension, and Break Ups

**We do not own WWE**

**I want to apologize I really tried to rush chapter 2 so there are many grammatical mistakes. This one should be good however so enjoy.**

Meanwhile...

Danielle shut the door behind her startling AJ.

"I didn't know I had a shadow." AJ joked.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Jonathan." Danielle retorted and received a glare from AJ.

"Did I make it that obvious?" AJ sighed, as she collapsed onto the bed.

"I don't know if any of the boys picked up on it, but I sure did." Danielle said, and AJ breathed deeply.

"Yes, I have a "thing" for Jonathan, and I have for a little while now." AJ revealed.

"Well then why didn't you say anything, you're one of the most confident people I know." Danielle stated.

"Please Danielle, we rarely talked before this." AJ stated.

"I know, I know, but still you and me are two of the three divas still left, we got to get to know each other." Danielle responded.

"Alright, I'm going to skip the simple ones like favorite color and all that. So, how did you and Mike get together." AJ asked.

"I thought he would have already told you considering how close you two are." Danielle shot back.

"Danielle, you have already yelled to me about this. Michael and I are just good friends, from our days at FCW. Honestly Danielle, you're worrying too much." AJ explained however this did nothing to calm Danielle's rage as she lunged straight at AJ and grabbed her by her hair. AJ started to scream only to have her face covered by Danielle right hand. Danielle then moved her left hand to AJ throat and proceeded to squeeze.

"How does it feel AJ, all the air in your useless body being used up and unable to get anymore. To think this all could have been avoided if you just stayed away from Michael." Danielle cried, AJ started to mumble something, however it was on deaf ears. "I'm sorry can't hear you, can yo-" Danielle was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist, and picking her up. The arms then carried her a little bit before dropping her near the door of the master bedroom. She turned around to see Michael checking an almost unconscious AJ's neck. "I knew it, you two are evil. I knew you two were going behind my back. Wait till the others hear about this." Danielle said on the edge of insanity, and ran out the door.

"Hey AJ, you okay?" Michael asked, as he hoisted her head up off the bed with his hand and held it firmly.

"M-Michael?" AJ said both confused and relieved.

"Yeah, it's me AJ. You okay." Michael tried to comfort AJ.

"I-I'm fine. What about Danielle." AJ struggled to say.

"Don't worry about her alright, you need to worry about you. How bad does your neck hurt?" Michael continued to try and make AJ feel at ease.

"Its hurts." AJ said as Michael looked at the red ring that had formed around half her neck.

"You're going to be alright." Michael said as he sat her up in the bed and enveloped her in a hug. Unfortunately he did this just as Danielle led Jonathan, who she had woken up, and Windham.

"Mike, you making fun of me for moving quickly, guess I get to do the same to you now." Jonathan joked only to get slapped by Danielle, and punched in the arm by Windham. "Hey ouch." Jonathan said while rubbing his arm.

"Really Mike? Why did you cheat on Danielle, I thought you two were "meant to be"?" Windham questioned, and Michael finally looked up from AJ.

"Yeah, well why don't you ask Danielle where this red line around April's neck came from." Michael retorted.

"Danielle what did you do to April?" Jonathan said slipping into his Dean Ambrose character, and backing her into a corner only to have Windham step in between the two.

"I had to stop her from choking April to death Jon." Michael said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Danielle, you are dead." Jonathan said as he tried to jump over Windham to hit Danielle.

"Jonathan stop, if I found out my wife was cheating on me that would probably be my reaction. Take out the competition." Windham said as he continued to hold his ground against Jonathan.

"Please Jonathan, stop." AJ struggled to say, and Jonathan calmed himself and walked back into the living room. Danielle then shared a long glare with Michael before walking off into one of the other area of the bus, Windham then exchanged a quick glance with Michael before following Danielle. AJ then started to fall asleep, Michael wanted to protest saying that you have to stay awake, however it would have been to no avail as she had already fallen asleep. Michael then played AJ on the bed and pulled up a chair next to the desk near the bed and tried to fall asleep himself.

"Here to present the slammy for kiss of the year please welcome Dustin Storm." Justin Roberts announced, as Dustin's theme song Fix Me by 10 years blared through the arena. He came out by himself with a white tuxedo, and dress pants, and casually approached the podium. "And Dean Ambrose." Justin Roberts said as Retaliation boomed throughout the arena. Dean Ambrose then appeared in a black tuxedo and dress pants, as he too approached the podium.

"What is there to say about this kiss of the year slammy." Dustin Storm started out.

"Well, for one thing you will never be nominated, while I am." Ambrose joked.

"Let's just skip this, onto the nominees."

Nominees:

Bray Wyatt & Summer Rae

Dean Ambrose & AJ

Triple H & Stephanie Mcmahon

Fandango & Layla

"And the winner is..." Dustin Storm started, opened and looked at the envelope then turned his head the other way as he gave it to Dean.

"Me and AJ." Dean Ambrose said with a smirk as AJ's music hit and she skipped out to the podium.

"I want to thank Dean for this lovely award, as well as his lips." AJ said as she winked back at Dean. "Unfortunately there is only room for one romance." AJ vaguely stated as she skipped off the podium and jumped up and wrapped her legs around Michael. She then proceeded to lock lips with him, and at first he was too stunned to do anything. He soon came to his senses however and wrapped his arms around her waist and proceeded to kiss back. An inaudible shout was heard from Dean as AJ's world went black.

AJ's POV

I jolted awake and found myself sweating from head to toe. I thought back to what had happened as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I tried to keep my mind off the dream I just had, but was unable too. Why of all dreams did I have to remember this one? Why was it about Michael? I had never thought of him as more than a good friend before. Also the man of my dreams, Jonathan, was right there. This makes no sense. What about Michael? Does he feel that way about me, I mean he was willing to throw his relationship with Danielle away just to save me. Ugh, I need to go back to sleep.


End file.
